IPhalinx
Introduction: I began playing on 2b2t on 16/3/2014, I had bought minecraft roughly a year ago and had focussed on gaining high knowledge on the game and its mechanics. When I first joined I had no idea that I needed to use a hacked client nor did I know what I was getting myself into. I'm not gonna ramble on about 2b2t but here are some of the things I did: * Traveled to X+ World Border * Traveled to Z+ World Border * Killed 261 Rushers in the Rusher War * Killed 89 Spics in El Rich MC Period * Built a Giant group base that has not yet been found to this day * Took part in the 3rd Incursion * Took part in the 4th Incursion * Took part in the 6th Incursion * Helped Build Obsidian Sky * Tried Becoming a ChatFag Journey-To-9b9t: I joined 9b9t on the 29th of September 2017, I came on with a few friends just to mess about, we never played seriously. I logged off and didnt log back in until 21st of March 2019 when my friend Jfty created his own anarchy server Deathlyy.net (1.13.2 go check it out) we began talking about anarchy servers and he mentioned 9b9t we never previously played anarchy together. I logged on and died instantly as I was mid-air because the block I was standing on back in 2017 must have been removed. I ran across the obsidian sky searching for a portal. I walked while using 4.3 timer speed on future client and found a portal down the Z+ overworld axis and arrived into the nether... Bison's Beginning: I was speaking to Jfty and he invited me to a discord server called Bison's Beginning, we memed around a bit pretending to do an interview, then eventually NoobyNoob123 did a quick interview on me and said I seem cool and allowed me to join the Bisons The Hacker Hacker: As I entered the nether and was immediately glitched on top of the nether roof, I jumped and got pushed back down, I spent a while trying to get back up there but failed multiple times over. I settled on going to a small outpost that Nooby's alt was logged out at, I got there within 30-45mins and waited for Nooby but he was offline so I grabbed some food and set out to a set of coordinated that Jfty had given me for our new base "Bison's Reach II". I /killed and went back to nether 0,0 where I was running around scoping out the area when I came across a player named Cboysteve, he was fully geared in diamond armour and he ate a God Apple, he typed in chat "Should I spare iPhal?". I took the opportunity to run to an ender chest grab some wood and crafted myself a wood sword, I knew I wasnt going down without a fight so I held my wood sword and turned on Kill Aura and slayed him... I proceeded to take his armour, weapons, food, blocks etc. He blocked me in chat and disconnected, I felt a bit bad for him but eh its anarchy what can I say? Chat noticed I killed him with a wooden sword after he started raging in chat, people began saying: "I know everyones hacking here but.. you're a hacker hacker", I became known as the Hacker Hacker... Deadly Encounter: I was running down the highway towards the coordinates I had recieved and I saw a player (Afk I presumed) down below me he was called Bakpotatisen, he was fully geared. I continued running but 10minutes later he caught up with me he attempted to block off the highway and tried crystalling me to death, I avoided the crystals and ran back down the highway until he was off my tracers, I logged out..... I logged back in about 30minutes later (a sketchy move) and he was gone, I messaged him and said "lol i got out" he said in reply "yeah dont ever come near spawn with that kind of gear". I continued running down the nether Highway..... Fitcursion: I logged in the next day and continuted traversing across the nether highway, I saw a discord link from Krootsz that said FitMC was in voice chat, I joined the voice chat and we were all talking and meming I said everyone shhhsh.. Fit Say something, this guy with a soundboard unmutes his mic and all you hear is a scratchy fit mc voice saying "Nope" we all burst out laughing, after a few minutes of messing about I saw this guy in ingame chat saying that he's starting an incursion, he was clearly a newfag, I said to everyone in the VC lets make an Incursion we'll call it the Fitcursion and everyone began laughing and agreed we made a discord and everyone got admin, we had 20 people in their and everyones nickname was FitMC and we all changed our logo to the FitMC logo, all you hear is the soundboard of fit words mashed together saying: "Weaponised Flying machines" we were all dying of laughter at that point and basically the whole thing was a giant meme but I loved it none the less, I renamed my alt FitSlave1, and we decided that we are going to make 0,0 map art of the fit logo, 2k2k spawn base sanctuary, and Capture newfags and put them in a giant obsidian box and force them to change their Usernames to FitSlave2, FitSlave3, FitSlave4, and so on... I got on my alt and we destroyed the lava casts at 2k2k and portal trapped the portals, we have begun construction of 2k2k spawn base revival........... *Clown_Down.jpg* Depths of the Nether: I had reached 500,000 blocks milestone (overworld) and left my sign in the nether stating my IGN and date, I kept on running and about 2hours later I reached the 1,000,000 mark... I had ran 125,000 blocks in the nether, I was still far from the base but it was a nice relief to know I'd reached 1million blocks, I left my sign that said Congrats On 1million 29,000,000 more to go iPhalinx 23/03/19 To Be Continued: updates coming in soon... Category:Pages that really need improvements